Let the Games begin
This is how let the games begin goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. Vice Principle Luna: P.A. system Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Ryan F-Freeman: This will be lots of fun. see Dean Arcee Meg Griffin: Good luck, Ryan. Trixie: The Great and powerful Trixie is with you and Meg, Ryan. Dean Arcee: Okay, students. Sly Cooper: Right. This is it, friends. Dean Arcee: Today's event will be the series of science, baking, home-ec and everything in between. I call it the Academic Decathlon. looks at the script Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, Ryvine. Bentley (Sly Cooper): I love science, Crash. high fives Bentley Dean Arcee: The event starts now! song ACADEA starts playing Ryan and the Dazzlings: Ho! We're gonna take you down~ Ho! We're gonna take you down~ Take you down Ho!~ The Cyberlings and the Dark Stars: We're gonnat take you down~ Take you down~ Down, down down~ Zack and the Shadowbolts: Ho! We're here to take you out~ We're here to take you out~ Take you out~ We're here to take you out~ Take you out~ Ho! Ryan, the Dazzlings, Sly Cooper and the Gang, Ryvine, Twivine and Wondercolts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way~ Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay~ United strong, yeah, we'll take you down~ You're not so tough, now you're in our town~ All of the times we lost before~ Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more~ We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts!~ Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts: Talk a little too much for a school that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation~ Every little moment is about our education~ Put your ear to the ground~ Listen to that sound~ You're a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts!~ Evil Ryan, Lapis lazuli, Stan the Jabberwocky, Sly and the gang and Wondercolts: Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that we defeat you~ Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Hope, SMG3, Sci-Ryan, the Diesel Trio and Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you~ Just give up before we have to break you~ Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Crash, Ryan, Steven Universe, Mario, Cody and Wondercolts: Take it up to the top~ 'Cause we know we can win~ Hope, SMG3, Sci-Ryan, the Diesel Trio and Shadowbolts: Maybe you should just stop~ 'Cause we've seen you give in~ Ryan, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, Sly Cooper and the Gang, Ryvine, Twivine and Wondercolts: We believe in ourselves~ And we've got what it takes~ All: And we're not gonna stop~ Thomas (EG): I can't wait 'til this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Timothy and Bertram: And before these games are over~ We'll find out just what he's done~ All: Can he do it? Will he make it?~ Who will win it? Who will take it?~ Can he do it? Who will take it?~ Did he win it? Did he make it?~ Who's the winner? Who's the reject?~ How did he answer?~ Vice Principle Shinnok:to Timothy Wrong! Principle Cinch: to Bertram Incorrect. Matau T. Monkey: Oh for the love of Bananas. Timothy: Well, at least we tried. Bertram T. Monkey: That's right, Tim. Let's see how Thomas and Sci-Ryan has done. looks at the board where Thomas and Sci-Ryan are standing Sci-Ryan: What do you think? Thomas (EG): I think you did good, bro. flash of light happens Thomas (EG): What is that? Sci-Ryan: Someone took a photo. Vice Principle Luna: That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Thomas and Crystal Prep! Sci-Ryan: And Ryan? nods Sci-Ryan: Yeah! We did it, bro. high-five Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan